Time Goes On Forever
by DIviNEMIssJ
Summary: COMPLETE! Read and Review this beautiful story between a heartbroken Darien who swore to forget a certain blonde completely but his past keeps catching up to him and he must see her again.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I hope you enjoy my new story.

Please Review!

* * *

**Time Goes On Forever**

by: Divine Miss J

People say that time can heal everything. All you need is time. It's been six years since I have seen her or heard her sweet soft voice but I can still smell the faint scent of vanilla from her. Maybe I'm crazy or maybe I'm just stupid, but sometimes when I fall asleep, I dream of her. I dream of her long legs, her beautiful blonde hair, her lovable smile, but mostly her gorgeous eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes, that use to inspire me to do the unimaginable. Those eyes that use to look at me with such imagination and aspiration, still makes me shiver. Those eyes…

People say that all you need is time for a heart to heal, but it has been six years… and I can still feel the pain. Yes, the pain isn't as great, and I can live without saying her name or even thinking about her. But when I do…I feel as though my heart can not beat and my body goes numb.

It has been six years since I have seen her. I could not believe it when she invited me for dinner. As I opened the door to the restaurant, nervousness ensued and my palms became sweaty. I was greeted by the host who had a mustache and spoke with a French accent.

"ALLO, Monsieur! How are you this fine day?"

"I'm fine. I am supposed to be meeting a lady here. Her name is Ser-"

"Ah! Are you not Darien Shields?"

"Yes, is she here?"

"Yes! She is at the bar waiting for you!"

"Thank you," I said and walked toward the bar.

As I approached the bar, I could hear her familiar giggle. She was sitting on the stool, looking elegant as ever. The black dress she wore reminded me how more stunning she was in person than in my images. The dress was modestly cut in the front, but I could see it showed her slim back. Memories of me passionately kissing her neck filled my head. I tried to think of something else. I chose to look at her long blonde hair but jealousy filled me as I saw her laughing with the bartender.

After the bartender left, I finally built up the courage to speak with her. I walked up to her cautiously as if to make sure it was her and not my mind playing tricks on me. The Armani suit I wore suddenly felt heavy and my legs felt stiff. I was about five feet away from her, when she suddenly turned around and met my eyes with her astonishing blue.

We stared at each other for I don't know how long. Feelings filled my whole body. I knew I should say something but I was too captivated by her. I smiled at her, hoping this was good enough. She smiled back and plainly said, "Whatever took you so long?"

I was speechless. These was her first words to me. Her first sentence in over six years to me was whatever took you so long! I couldn't help but laugh.

She stood up and came over to me. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and said hello. The softness of her cheek was so much more than I had remembered.

"Our table will be ready in a few minutes." She paused and smiled, "Have a drink!"

"What are you having…let see Vodka Martini?"

"Yes, you know that's my favorite drink!"

"I'll have the same as the lady," I said to the bartender.

"It's been a while," she said softly. I could barely hear the next words that came out of her mouth, "You look just as handsome as ever"

She turned her head, and took a deep breath before taking a sip of her drink. I wondered what she was thinking.

"How are you?" I asked

"Fabulous!" she said with pure excitement, "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Of course I do. How could one forget," I laughed.

"Things were so simple back then. So easy and not so… complex"

"I don't know about that." I dimly responded. "To think it was only 9 years ago."

* * *

_9 YEARS EARLIER_

The sun was shinning brightly yet it was only 8:00 in the morning. I was finally in New York! New York! I was ready for anything! Yes, the taxi cab smelled like aging Chinese food and I only had $612 dollars but I was ready.

Brooklyn was an interesting place. The taxi left me off at my destination. An old apartment building that looked intimidating but pleasant enough at the same time. I rang the doorbell for C6 and hoped my new roommate was in.

"WHAT THE HELL! ITS 8:00 IN THE FUCKING MORNING!"

I looked up to see an angry blonde handsome kid shouting out his window.

"UHHH…. DO YOU HAPPEN TO KNOW WHERE ANDREW KINGSTON IS?"

"I'M ANDREW!"

"HI! I'M DARIEN! YOUR KNEW ROOMATE!"

"OH! FOR JESUS CHRIST! I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!"

I wasn't scared but I was a little anxious of meeting him. He didn't seem like the type of people from Ohio.

The door opened and Andrew stepped out.

"Hey man! Sorry about that! I just like my sleep!" He said smiling. He put his hand out, "Andy Kingston, Nice to meet you."

"Darien Shields" I shook his hand.

"So is this all your stuff?" He said pointing to my two suitcases.

"Yeah this is it," I said with a shrug.

He grabbed one of my suitcases and I the other and we headed our way to his apartment.

"Ugh… the damn elevator is broke again. Thank God there is only 5 floors."

"Which floor are we on?"

"Fourth."

We then heard bunches of giggles. We looked downstairs and saw two beautiful blonde girls heading up the stairs, giggling about who knows what. One wore a shimmering bold orange short dress that would have looked tacky on anyone else, but on her she was a knock out. The other wore a blue short dress but had white flowers on it. AS I said before, they were beautiful. I had never seen such gorgeous girls throughout my entire life.

"Gorgeous, aren't they?" Andrew said dreamily as he looked at them

"Yeah…DO you know them?"

"Oh they are the two twin princesses that live right above us!"

"Twin Princesses?"

"Well they aren't really Twins, or princesses. But that's what I call them" He whispered, "They are in between models. Looking for their big break."

"I'm surprised they haven't been picked up yet."

"The one in the orange is Mina. The other is Serena."

"Do you know them personally," I asked hoping this didn't seem wrong.

"No. I wished. I mean I talk to them occasionally but I'm not good enough to go out with them?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not rich…But someday I will be… But right now I'm a poor artist that serves coffee for a living."

"I guess I'm in the same boat as you… I'm an aspiring writer" I said dramatically.

He laughed and we continued up the stairs. We then heard a loud thud and crying.

"OH MY GOD! SERENA!"

Andrew and I both looked downstairs to see Serena lying on the floor crying.

We both rushed down, to help.

"Andrew, she was walking up and she fell backwards." Mina said hysterically," I think we had too much to drink last night!"

Andrew consoled Mina and I went to Serena. She held her ankle and looked at me with her soft blue eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"I...I don't know. My ankle really hurts like a bitch!"

"Um…I'm going to try to feel if any bones are broken. Is that okay?"

"Yeah?"

I suddenly felt hot as my fingers touched her cool creamy skin. I took her shoe off and saw her perfectly pedicure nails. I felt around her ankle, hoping she didn't see my reddening face. I felt a bone sticking out and I knew that was not a good sign.

"I think you need to go to the hospital?"

"Oh God!"

"Here I'll help you"

"Thanks"

"I'll meet you there!" Mina said.

I picked Serena up and called out for a taxi. Thankfully one arrived quickly.

"Nearest Hospital please." I said.

I put her in and sat next to her, allowing her to put her leg on mine. I didn't feel as self-conscious.

"I'm Serena" She said trying to hold back tears. She smiled at me, "And may I ask, Who is this knight who saved me,"

I smiled and answered, "Darien Shields. I'm Andrew's new roommate."

"Well isn't this a way for introductions."

I laughed. "You can cry if you want to. I'm sure it hurts a whole lot."

"Thanks" and she began to softly cry, as I tried to soothe her.

* * *

How was it?

Review PLEASE!

Divine Miss J


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviews. I hope you continue this story!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

It had been three weeks since Serena's accident. I tried to see her or even talk to her as much as I could. But she was never home and I never had the chance. I gave up all hope of trying to ever see this angel again.

You may be thinking, uh don't you live in the same apartment building as her? Shouldn't you be seeing her all the time? Well the truth was that Serena and Mina were always out doing who knows what.

I started working at the same job Andrew did. It was a local café and it paid okay. It was literally my rent money. Andrew and I became best friends since I had no one to really hang out with.

One day while I was working, I saw the beautiful angel again. But she was not alone; she was with some older man who wore a black crisp suit. I instantly thought this was her dad, or even an attorney.

I took this chance to "make my move".

"Hey! What can I do for you?" I asked looking at Serena. I was hoping she would remember me but she was staring at her menu.

"Um…can I just have a cappuccino?" She said while staring at her menu.

"Sure, and what would you like?" I asked the man. I noticed that he had streaks of gray hair.

"UHH…Cappuccino…Young Chap!" He had a distinctively British accent.

"Okay…" I was still waiting for her to recognize me.

"Aren't you Serena?" I boldly asked.

She finally looked up; I could tell she was having a hard time placing me.

"I'm Darien…" (Awkward pause) "The guy who helped you when you kinda broke your ankle…"

"OHH!" she finally said.

"Yeah…"

"Darling, when did you break your ankle?" This man said.

"Like a month ago…" I said "But don't worry I took care of your daughter, sir."

They both looked at me with shock and confusion. Either they weren't related or I had said something wrong.

"This isn't my father…" Serena said. I could see she was embarrassed.

"This is my…uh…" She continued….

"Friend…I'm her old friend" He answered for her.

"Yes Old Friend…." She said with a smile.

"Oh…well I will go get your cappuccinos…"

As I left I could hear her giggling and felt like such a loser. When I came back with their Cappuccinos, I saw his hand on her knee. I was definitely not fine with this. I sat the dinks down, they abruptly got up.

"We aren't going to need those, mate." He said to me as they walked through the door.

I never felt so…jealous and confused. I knew they weren't just "friends" but this just didn't make sense. You see then, I was still naïve.

I was about to throw the drinks away when Serena came back.

"Hi" she said

"Hey…Did you forget something…?"

"No…I just wanted to tell you thank you for helping me"

"No problem"

"Well, Mina and I wanted to invite you and Andrew for dinner at our place tonight. If you're free that is."

"Yeah, definitely"

"Great! Be there at 8:00" She gave me a hug and smiled while she waved goodbye. As she left, I noticed she left in a limo with that guy.

* * *

_Present Day_

"You use to hate the smell of smoke. When did you start smoking?" I asked her as she lit one of her cigarettes.

"Oh ever since I was in Paris…"

"Oh…I didn't know that…"

"Yeah there is a lot you don't know"

"That's NOT my fault, and you know that" My voice rose a little more then I had intended.

She closed her eyes and took another puff. She opened them and shook her head.

"Let's not start. It's been six years…please…Let's just have a nice dinner…"

I took another sip from my drink.

"When have we ever had a nice dinner?" I asked her

She chuckled lightly. Do you really not think of the past?

"I think of it every passing day"

* * *

I was nervous. I was a wreck. I had changed three times. Should I be casual? Should I be formal? Not that formal?

I finally decide on just jeans a t-shirt. Andrew sat on the couch with a beer.

"Andy…aren't you gonna get ready?" I asked

"I am ready…"

"Okay…"

"You know I have lived here for one year and a half. And they never invited me for dinner."

"Well that's because you are not as cute as I am" I stroke a pose and he just threw a pillow at me.

"Let's get going"

I knocked on the door but nobody came. I looked at Andrew.

He just shrugged and said "Hey maybe they forgot".

I knocked again.

"HOLD ON! WE'RE COMING!"

"Hey Andy…Do you smell something?"

"Oh GOD! Yeah I Do"

It smelt as if there was a fire going on in there.

Mina finally opened the door. Her dace was half smeared in black her blonde hair was in a messy bun. Her red shorts were really short and her shirt had one huge hole in the shoulder.

She coughed.

"Um…Hi…We are a…well come on in…"

We hesitantly walked in.

We saw Serena running around with just a white robe on…trying to open a window. There was a cloud of gray smoke.

"What the hell happened?"

Mina and Serena both looked at each other and sat together exhaustedly on their torn up blue couch.

"Well….we tried to make dinner, and it kinda got burnt."

Mina was almost in tears.

"Well…uh…why don't you guys change and we'll clean up" I offered

There eyes became huge and their smiles became even bigger.

They rushed off to get changed.

I turned around to see Andrew staring straight at me.

"Yeah…YOU are going to clean this mess… NOT me!"

"Yeah right"

After cleaning, the girls came out looking as lovely as usual. They were only wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Andrew and I were still in amazed. We decided to order pizza.

Everything went smoothly from there. We ate pizza, drank beer, and flirted outrageously. We all became good friends that night. We talked about everything. Embarrassing stories came up and saddening stories also.

From then on we became a small group. We did everything together.

For a while it seemed this time, this happiness would stay forever. We seemed to know everything about each other, but the truth was that Andrew and I didn't really know those two girls. And we weren't prepared for what was coming.

In fact, no one was prepared.

* * *

_Present_

"Finally a table!" I said, happy that I finally had something to break the ice.

"Yeah," she responded.

"I didn't mean to snap at you Serena" I finally said.

"I know…"

"It's just that…this is what you wanted…"

"How can you dare say that?" Her eyes slanted at me.

"What do you mean? You were the one who stopped talking to me!"

"It's not that simple YOU know that"

"I thought I did"

The host led us to our seats. We sat down and I ordered a glass of scotch.

Nothing was said. We both had much on our minds, but we didn't know what to say.

"Are you still with him?" I asked

* * *

Please Review I am dying to hear what you guys think.

Divine Miss J


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys for taking so long to write.

* * *

CHAPTER 3 

A sharp buzzing sound woke me up from my deep sleep. I soon heard the crackle of thunder coming from outside. I looked out the window and saw rain falling hard. My clock shone the green numbers 3:50 a.m. The buzzing continued and I ran to the door with only my boxers on.

I opened the door to find a beautiful creature with fair blonde hair. Her blue eyes were filled with tears and smeared with mascara. She wore only a light blue shirt that barely covered her long tan legs.

"Serena…" I whispered.

She stood near the entrance of the door rubbing her left foot with one of her bunny slippers. Looking down to her feet she tried to hide her tears. Her innocence was so seductive.

I cautiously walked toward her and lifted her head up, so she could look me straight in the face. We were so close and I could smell that infamous scent of vanilla. Her lips were as ruby red as a fresh plucked strawberry; calling me to sink my teeth into.

"Mina wasn't home and I was scared" she muttered, "She still on her date with Andy…"

Her tears stopped flowing from her eyes and I wiped away the mascara.

"I hate thunderstorms; I didn't know where to go"

"You are always welcomed here"

The thundered roared outside and the lights flickered inside. She clung to my bare chest and I held her in my arms. She whimpered slightly.

"Come" I whispered, leading her into my apartment with her hand in mine.

I tried to turn on the lights but they were out. From what I could barely see from the lightning, she sat on the floor in a fetal position. I sat next toward her.

"Darien" she whispered.

"I'm right here"

"I know"

Before I knew it she had climbed on top of me. Her cold slender fingers ran across my lips and chest. I didn't know what to do. She had aroused so many feelings.

I grasped her chin softly and kissed her on her sweet lips so softly I wasn't even sure it happened. Even in the dark I could see blushing cheeks.

She responded by kissing me deeper and harder. We kissed with the pattern of the rain. Fast and hard; slowly and softly, what seemed like forever only lasted a few minutes. She broke away from my arms and fell back.

My heart was beating faster and faster. Having taste her sweet forbidden lips; I wanted more to satisfy my hunger. She had released a creature full of passion that had been kept hidden in me.

"I'm sorry" she said

"Don't be" I responded trying to tame myself.

Her lips were bruised and swollen looking more appealing than ever before.

"I didn't come here for this" she said, "I was just scared of the storm."

"Serena," She got up and backed away from me as I stood. "I didn't mind…I like you. You are the most captivating woman I ever met. I have always liked you"

"I…I just can't. I like you so much Darien, But I can't have a relationship"

My heart was torn. I should have never kissed her. I turned my back on her.

"Don't be that way Darien" She took a hold of my arm. "We can still be friends, right?"

I sighed and brushed my hand through my hair. "Sure"

* * *

Present 

I twirled the glass of scotch in my hand. Rotating it around and around; waiting for her answer.

I knew she was shocked for me to even bring it up. I was even shocked. _"Are you still with him?" _rang in my ears.

"Why do you bring this up?"

"Why not?" I said; the bitter tone in my voice unnerved me a little.

"I mean this is what you wanted to have… right? A dinner where we could finally be honest and **finally** become clear with everything"

Her hand started to tremble.

"So tell me Serena. Are you with that old pompous shove it up your ass husband of yours?"

Her eyes started to water. Rage filled inside of me.

"I'm dying to know. Was he a better lover than me. Did he make you moan with his wrinkly dick. DID HE? HUH? Do you suck him every time you want a diamond or a fancy new car? Is that why you left me for him six years ago because I couldn't give you those damn materialistic things" I whispered loudly across the table.

Her face looked at me with a no expression.

She got up and left. The coat clerk helped her put her coat on and she walked outside with not even a glance back.

The waiter refilled my glass of scotch and I began to drank her away.

What a fool I am? I thought.

And with that I could hear the pitter patter of rain drops falling down outside.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed 

I will try to update sooner! And it wont be long before everything comes together.

Divine Miss J


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4**

Loud honks and whistling from a car outside my window woke up an angry Andrew and well of course me. Andrew barged into my room and opened the damn window and yelled "STOP YOUR FUCKING HONK--"

He stopped abruptly even though the person didn't stop honking or whistling.

"What's the matter drew?"

"Darien! Come Here! LOOK!"

I dreadfully got out of bed and went to the window to see what was bothering my stupid roommate. Then I realized what he was so upset about.

From my window you could see two beautiful leggy blondes getting out of a honking stupid ass limo where men where all crowded in. And of course those blondes were obviously still a little drunk and taking money from them.

I could see Serena blowing kisses to them. It had only been three months since she came to my apartment one rainy night and we had one steaming make out session. Okay maybe not session…but still it was one hell of a night and I for sure was not fine with just staying friends. But I didn't want to scare her away so I haven't brought it up ever. But here she is blowing kisses to some guys! I mean COME ON!

"What the hell?" I whispered.

I turned around to see a hurt looking Andrew sitting on my bed with his head between his legs. He looked like this wounded puppy I had back in Ohio.

"They are probably just people from the modeling agency. Didn't Mina and Serena say they had work last night?" I said.

Andrew's head shot up.

"Darien I have been going out with Mina for about Mmm…let's see about 3 months and a half and haven't you noticed she has been _'working'_ a lot?"

"I'm not following…"

"Have you seen a picture of Serena or Mina on any billboards or magazines?"

I started to pace the room. What was Andrew saying?

"Lately, they have been coming home later and later! I mean for god sakes, Dare! They left last night at 6:00 pm and didn't come home to now- 11:30 A.M.! PLUS THEY ARE ALWAYS WITH GUYS!"

"Andrew! What are you trying to tell me? That they aren't models? That they are doing something else?"

"Look Darien-"

"I don't want to know! Just drop it!" I said coldly. I didn't want Andrew tainting my sweet naïve image of Serena. I wasn't going to let that happen.

Andrew left my room with his hands over his head. He realized I wasn't ready for what he really knew.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A couple hours later I was carrying a new typewriter up the stairs. It was a beauty; old fashioned with silver that sparkled in the light. It even had that new smell. I stopped at the head of the stairs to take in the rich smell.

It was then I saw Serena outside her door talking on the phone. I could tell she didn't see me. I couldn't help but adore the way her hair was put into two buns on each side of her head with the rest of it flowing down to her knees. She was in a small orange sundress with no shoes on.

"I don't know…Again tonight? I'm tired and He is always so…I don't know" I vaguely heard her say, "Okay…bye"

She shut her phone and turned around. She was surprised to see me there.

"Have you been there long?" she inquired.

"No."

There was an awkward silence.

"Is that a new typewriter?" She said with a cheery voice.

"Yes"

She came over and with her cool soft hands, she stroke my hands and the typewriter. She examined it over and over. She looked up to me with her blue majestic eyes and smiled.

"I have to put this away…" I said, trying to resist the urge to kiss her.

I turned and headed to my apartment feeling all sorts of emotions that I hated to feel. WHY DID I HAVE TO FEEL THIS WAY!

I opened the door and slammed it behind me. I put down the typewriter. I felt like throwing it out of the window. I hated that she made me feel this way and I loved that she did.

I was about to get a beer when I heard a knock on the door.

I answered it to only see Serena there.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," I replied not knowing if I should **A)**slam the door in her face **B)** Pick her up and Kiss her and take her to my bedroom or** C)** Listen to what she wanted

I picked C.

"Can I come in?" She asked but was already inside when she finished…"Okay…so do you remember when we kissed on that rainy night?"

'OF COURSE I REMEMBERED I HAVE ONLY BEEN OBSSESSED OVER IT SINCE IT HAPPENED!' Screamed in my mind.

"Oh yeah…" I replied as if I couldn't remember.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that I lied?"

"HUH?"

"Yeah I lied?"

"Once again…HUH?"

"Darien…Ever since I met you on those stupid stairs when I almost broke my ankle… I have liked you."

"HUH?"

"Oh you stupid ass! I like you and I want a relationship!"

I had been waiting for this moment a whole year, but I had always pictured her not calling me a stupid ass.

* * *

_Present_

Rain started to fall harder and harder. I drank the last drop of my scotch and put a hundred down on the table.

I was drunk. Real drunk.

I could barely stand straight.

The host came to me with his stupid French accent that was probably fake.

"MONSIEUR! Are you okay?" he spoke

"Did you sssee her tonight? She was beautifulll with her golden hairrrr" I slurred quietly, "She's beautiful! Can you believe I fucked it up?"

"You Monsieur? Of course not!"

"Yep…I did…she's sooo pretty. Did you know nine years ago we were supposed to get married?"

"Listen, Monsieur please sit down…I will send a taxi for you!"

"No…YOU LISTEN!" I grabbed him by his jacket, "I LOVED HER! And she left me! Me? ME!"

"Please Monsieur please be quiet."

"SHE left me for that stupid rich guy! WE were happy! HAPPY, I loved her Albert"

"My name is not Albert!"

"Where is Andrew?"

"Monsieur?"

"Andrew and Mina? What happened to them? Did Mina leave him for a fat rich guy also…? Cause that's what they do Albert! They love you but leave you for rich guys….Do you know that I'm rich now!"

"Yes of course…Very rich now…and handsome you can have any lady you want" He said while dragging me to the front of the door.

"HA! I can take some beautiful girl from the man she loves! HAHA! But I don't want anybody else! I want her! Her and and her damn infamous scent of Vanilla!"

"You just need time. Time goes on and on and on-"

"And on and on and on! I don't care ALBERT!"

He pushed me into the taxi and said goodbye.

Serena, Serena, Serena Look what you have done to me.

I hate her.

Her and her golden hair and her tantalizing lips. Why did I come tonight?

And as if on cue my cell phone rang.

I looked at the caller id it was a number I wasn't familiar with.

"Hello" I said

"Is this Mr. Shields" A deep voice asked.

"Yes, and who is this"

"Please hold one moment"

What else could I do?

"Mr. Shields, How are you today?" Another voice asked.

"Pissed drunk"

"You are about to be heading to Uptown"

"What?"

"Don't worry your driver knows"

"I don't understand"

"You don't need to"

"Who the FUCK is this?"

"Someone from your past"

The phone clicked. I was nervous. What the hell is going on?

* * *

DUM DUM DUM...

what will happen next?

DIVINE MISS J

REVIEW DAMN IT!

pretty please!


	5. Chapter 5

MWHAHAHAHA! I'm back biatches! So for anyone who has made it this far in the story I congratulate you! Thereare more twists and turns and dum dum dum it is going to all come together VERY soon! Keep reading por favor and read my other stories!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

_PRESENT_

I looked outside from the window of the taxi. The rain had paused to a slight drizzle but the clouds were still swirling of black and gray. I tried to remember who the voice was. I have heard it before. I know I have.

_Someone from my past?_

That is what he said right? Or was it a woman?

I noticed we were leaving the city. I should just ask the driver where we are going but I don't feel like being bothered with idiot remarks or worse, being ignored.

To think six years ago I thought I would already have a kid. Ah! What a joke. I had no idea the way she played me.

I could see my reflection in the window. It doesn't even look like me. My hair was disheveled and my suit was crinkly. For some reason my mind started to drift as I looked outside to the trees that had replaced the skyscrapers from the city. We were somewhere up north I suspected.

I remember we were in the tub, just the two of us. Our bodies had molded into each other. Her long silky hair covered her breasts and the water barely covered us. She took a sip from the bottle of wine and smiled as she gave me it.

"Baby…" She said as I stroked her arm

"Mmm," I responded letting her know I was listening.

She put her head on my chest and played with her hair. She was contemplating something. She then sighed as she took notice of her engagement ring.

"I love you…" she whispered, "but there something I need to tell you,"

"What's that?" I asked trying to sound natural but inside my mind was racing with the seriousness of her voice.

"Well, I just… Remember how Mina and Andrew got into that fight two months ago?"

"The one where Mina left after,"

"Yes that one…" She turned to face me. Her lips were in a pout, "I just wanted to tell you, I know where she is and… I am going to stay with her for a little while. Is that okay?"

"Of course that's okay. How long are you going to be gone? A few days"

"Yeah maybe longer," She got out of the tub and kissed me softly. She put on this red Chinese robe with a gold and black pattern.

"I never understood why they had that fight. Andrew didn't even talk to me about it, he just goes to his job in the city and then comes home. By the way _WHY_ did Mina leave?"

"Who knows?" She threw me a towel and brushed her hair. I came behind her and hugged her close to my body.

"Promise me we will never end that way" I hushed in her ear.

She dropped her brush.

The sound startled her and she picked it up and went into our room and called me over. She leaned on the bed and cooed me over. My body had taken over and I couldn't deny the passion which was about to come.

I never noticed that she never promised.

* * *

The taxi soon arrived at a big white mansion. I don't know how long I had been asleep but the driver honked the horn to wake me. 

I felt very uneasy stepping out of the car. Sure I have been to mansions before even the goddamn White House. For some reason a mystified feeling came over me.

"I don't have all day Mr. Shields," a feminine voice said with a hint of agitation.

I turned around to see a petite raven haired girl with a fitted suit on standing next to the taxi. You could tell she was a fiery person with just the passion in her eyes. She was pretty and looked damn good in a suit.

She must have been the driver. She walked past me with a natural strut that made her long black hair sway from side to side.

"Follow Me," she hollered. I must have pissed her off. She was probably going to introduce me to her son of a bitch boss. Or whoever instructed her to bring me here.

The Mansion was incredible. It was chic and classic but with an aura of richness and sophistication. The fiery brat led me up the ballroom staircase. She finally stopped in front of two French doors. She knocked then opened and stepped in. She closed the doors but it didn't close all the way. I could hear her voice.

"It's Rei," She said to two figures in the room, "I have him…"

"How does he look," one sweet but rough voice said.

"Well she certainly has taste," Rei said I could hear her giggle.

"Do you think he knows why he is here?" One meek voice said. It was familiar.

"No he was so drunk he completely hung up on, you-know-who!"

"She must be pissed off!" the rough one said.

"Not as much as she was when she found out about you and Serena"

Serena? Yes they said her name. It certainly wasn't who I was thinking about.

"God Rei do you seriously want him to hear the truth about Mina and Serena!" the rough voice said.

"Don't say my name!" the meek one who was obviously MINA? "He will remember me! I was living with him and his roommate for about two years"

"Not to mention involved with his roommate," Rei said, "Isn't that right Lita?"

"Hey! She needed to get some!" Lita said.

"LOOK just go get him. I'm pretty sure she's ready for him" Mina said fiercely but then her voice changed sad, "I feel sorry for him. She's going to open his wounds again,"

* * *

"Baby…" I faintly heard. I felt a gentle nudge on my shoulder. I groaned wanting to sleep a few more minutes.

"Baby…." Her soft voice whispered agitatedly, "If you don't wake up right now I am calling off the wedding, and dumping your ass!"

I immediately opened my eyes to see her smiling down at me. Her blonde hair was down and messy and my white dress shirt she wore was unbuttoned loosely so I could barely see her cleavage. I grabbed her waist a pulled her closer to me so I could swiftly kiss her lips.

As we parted I rolled over to see what time it was. 4:30 a.m.! I saw a blue ball gown on the floor. What the hell was going on?

"Did you just get home?" I asked her coldly.

"Yeah,"

"Where were you?" I got out of the bed and picked up the dress. "Why the hell would you have a ball gown on the floor?"

"Darien…Come back to bed," Shewhined while patting the bed. She had seductive smile on her face.

I sat down beside her and she massaged my shoulders. She leaned her hands down to my back. She started kissing my neck ,"I was modeling, Silly!" she whispered in my ears. This only made me angry.

I pushed her away from me.

"MODELING! Do you really think I believe that!"

She was shocked.

"I guess it's time to tell you the truth...the game is finally over"

* * *

Okay so I will try to update as soon as possible 

REVIEW! They make my day so much!

DIVINE MISS J


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I thought this was going to be the last chapter! Turns out it isn't! This chapter might get a little confusing butI am telling you it will all MAKE SENSE! ENJOY!

Also... Thanks to everyone who review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"Game?" I asked.

She stood up and look boldly into my eyes.

"Figurative of speech, Darling" she whispered.

"I know that for crying out loud, Serena!"

"I want you to leave,"

She pointed to the door with her head drooping down to the floor. She then stood up straight and put on a fake smile and said;" It's late. Why don't we just talk tomorrow and then we will sort everything out!"

I clenched my fists tighter, "I don't want to talk tomorrow! I just want everything to be out in the open TONIGHT! I mean you come home at odd hours at the night smelling like cologne and whiskey but you SWEAR you are modeling?"

"YES! DARIEN, I come home at odd hours! BUT YOU KNEW THIS!"

"What the hell are you talking about," I said dumbfounded, "You have been so goddamn distant every minute ever since Mina left and when I asked you to marry me!"

"GOD DARIEN JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled, "I can't do this anymore, just go back to your apartment"

"With pleasure," I said coldly and slammed the door behind me.

_

* * *

PRESENT_

"Mr. Shields," Rei calmly said as she walked out of the door. I couldn't tell if she knew I had heard her whole conversation with Mina and whoever the other girl was.

_She's going to open all his wounds again._

"If you would follow me, plea-"

"Look lady, I am fucking tired of all this shit. I am taken into some mansion against my will, following you around, getting fucked up phone calls by people who don't tell me what the fuck I need to know!"

"Mr. Shields If you will PLEASE follow me, I will assure you that we will explain this to you-"

"No You LISTEN to me, okay!" I yelled, "I want some answers now or I am leaving!"

"And how do you suppose you are going to do that, MR. SHIELDS!" She barked back. She crossed her arms and smiled brazenly. Her lips were painted red and contrasted nicely with her light face. She stared straight into my eyes. I'll admit I was intimidated but I wanted some answers!

"I recommend you follow Rei, Mr. Shields," a demanding voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw a tall bronze woman with short auburn wavy hair. Her eyes shone a deep emerald that matched her silk green blouse. She came closer to me she and had a suspicious smile on her face.

"Mr. Shields why don't you come into my office for a minute, what do you say?"

"I want some answers okay!"

"Sure thing, it's the door on the right, I'll catch up with you in a minute,"

She stared at me as if to dare me not to go into her office. I felt as if I was in some kind of hell full of fanatical intense women with egos the size of a two men. The estrogen was really getting to me.

"Rei, Boss is getting antsy. She is so pissed at her she is pissed at me!"

"Well how the hell was I to know that Serena was going to pull this stunt!"

"I am going to prepare Darien and then I'll tell the boss all she needs to know"

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. I didn't know what happened. Was it over? No. Of course it wasn't over. It was just one fight. ONE FIGHT! I'll just forget it even happened and I will take her away on a vacation. We need that! That's the answer! It will be okay.

I told myself this over and over, until I fell asleep content with myself.

The next morning though………

I knocked on her door with a bag of bagels and coffee in my arms. I called for her name to open up but she didn't. I decided to open the door and surprisingly it opened.

It opened to an empty room.

Stray clothes were on the floor with some furniture, But that wasn't important. No one was there. I walked to the table in the kitchen and there I found a pink letter with her handwriting and her engagement ring.

_Darling Darien,_

_There is so much I wish I had told you earlier. I am so sorry I was such a coward and couldn't tell you the secrets of my life. The thing is, is that I didn't want to lose you. You are my constant star and I naively thought that I could stay with you forever. You were right about last night. Of course you were. I knew that I couldn't keep this lie forever. _

_I am not a model and neither is Mina. We are part of an "Escort Service". I have been part of this ever since Mina and I turned 19. If you are still confused, Yes, I am a prostitute. But the problem was Darien was that I fell in love with you. I wish I could have left the agency but I couldn't because I signed my life to it and everything they say I must do._

_This might not make sense to you but I am sorry. Please do not look for me or come after me, because I will not answer. I will be married._

_Yours Only,_

_Serena _

* * *

"Can I call you Darien," the bronze woman said, "Oh by the way I am Lita Kino"

She sat down in her black chair behind her dark desk and crossed her arms.

"Sure," I said, "Would you kindly please tell me what the hell I am doing here?"

She smiled and giggled out loud. She tossed her hair behind her shoulders.

"Darien, this mansion is the head office of the Cashmere Escort Service Agency," she said seriously, "And I am the Vice president of this Corporation,"

I could feel my blood rushed to my head. I suddenly felt sick and wanted to die. Of all days to be kidnapped it had to happen after my so-called dinner with Serena. This was too much in just one day.

"My boss, apparently you know her, is very um… what's the word _anxious _in talking with you," she said.

"And why would that bitch want to talk to me!" I raised my voice.

The phone rang and I knew it was her. Lita picked it up and glared at me with her smoldering green eyes.

"I will send him up," she said professionally as she hung up the phone.

"I am not seeing her, she ruined my life and I am done! I want to leave NOW!"

"I am sorry that is not possible. But I will say this MR. SHIELDS, I know that we didn't help you find when you were in need but we have information that we will give you in exchange for your help"

"How important is this information,"

"Darien, this information will determine the rest of your life"

I stared at her. I knew she was trouble, this whole god damn company was trouble. But I knew I had to take the risk,

"Where is Ms. Mizuno's Office, then?"

* * *

REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AND DEEPLY APPRECIATED!

DIVINE MISS J


	7. Chapter 7

Okay sorry i took so long. but ya know there was finals and School is out parties to go to. But hey! I wrote chapter 7 for ya! And ya better read and review!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

_**13 years ago**_

A gorgeous young lady with a red bow in her long blonde hair and piercing cerulean eyes sat in a corner table at the local café. She had a tight fitting brown leather jacket on with matching boots and a colorful scarf around her petite neck. It was cold outside, cold enough for little kids to think it would snow. The girl stirred her hot chocolate with the silver spoon and looked outside the window.

She spotted another stunning blonde sprinting across the street in a bright fuzzy pink jacket and tight black pants with bright pink boot heels to match. It was her friend no doubt. No body else could pull of that outlandish outfit and still have heads turning and jaws dropping in adoration.

"Mina, there you are!" The pink wearing blonde cheerfully called out, as she entered the door, "I'm so sorry I'm late!"

She sat down across from Mina and took of her pink earmuffs.

"Serena, by now, I am use to it!" Mina lightly said, "We have been friends for about all my life and I can **_proudly_** say that you will never be on time for anything in your life!"

"HA. HA. HA. Oh I forgot what wit you had, Mina darling," Serena sarcastically said.

They both started to giggle lightly but were interrupted by the waiter. He had light brown hair and beautiful brown eyes, but is cheeks were all pink. His voice started to tremble has he began asking Serena what she wanted to drink.

"Do….um…..excuse me…..um….would you….gee……uh" He began fidgeting with his hands, "What…would…you like to…..um…."

"Drink?" Serena nodded her head and with a big smile she softly said, "Hot chocolate please!"

He turned bright red and nodded and started walking back to the kitchen. After Mina was sure that he was gone she took a deep breath and began to build up the courage to ask Serena an important question.

"So Serena," Mina started, "I was wondering what your answer is?"

"Oh, well I was thinking about it and I just don't think I can do it…Please don't be mad" she looked down to the table.

"…But why Serena?" Mina exclaimed, "Do you know how much money we can make in just one night! Miss Mizuno was very interested in the both of us!"

"Yes, I know but still… I can't sleep around with different men every night!"

"Serena, you don't have to sleep with them. Rei and Lita both said it is your decision to or not to"

There was silence between them and at that exact moment the waiter came and dropped off the hot chocolate. Serena stirred the drink so that the whip cream would melt into the chocolate. She took a deep breath and with a serious expression on her face she looked at mina and bobbed her head.

"Okay I will do it with you but if anything goes wrong I am so blaming you!" She smiled.

"So I can make the call?" Mina asked.

"Yeah go ahead! What the hell, right?"

"Right!" Mina grinned and left the table with her cell phone to go make the call outside.

Serena, though, quietly said to herself, "right?"

_**

* * *

Present**_

Blue. Everything was blue. Different shades of blue; royal, aqua, sapphire, navy, light, turquoise. Blue.

The chair that I sat in was not comfortable at all. It was hard and rough and as I was sitting waiting for Miss Mizuno, I had an ironic memory of me being in the prinicipal's office waiting for a detention.

She was taking a long time, Miss Mizuno. To think only three years ago I came begging to her for help to find Serena. Now ironically she is asking me for help.

The doorknob turned, it was her.

Miss Mizuno was wearing a tan suit-skirt that went up to mid-calf. Her hair was short and bobbed underneath her ears and those shoes that she was wearing. Alligator stilettos that could possibly kill someone with just one strike.

She acknowledge me with a, "Mr. Shields" as she pulled off her Prada sunglasses and sat down with poise in her blue chair. She crossed her fingers on top of her wooden desk and glared at me with her indigo eyes as if to intimidate me.

This time though I was not intimidated with her icy presence. This time she needed me.

"So you need help, don't you Amy?" I said in a stiff voice.

She shifted in her seat and her upper lips tighten a little. Miss Mizuno was definitely not a damsel in distress. In fact she hated everything about a woman like that. She was a survivor. She wouldn't have her empire if she wasn't.

"Miss Mizuno," she corrected, "And yes I need help."

"My help," I fixed and this just made her lips tighten more.

"Yes your help" She snapped back.

I smiled. I knew this made her even more upset. With her defiant face she spoke clearly and calmly.

"I need you to find Serena Tskuino."

I began to laugh hysterically. "You are just full of shit aren't you," I laughed more as I put my feet on her desk casually.

"AMY! Why the hell would I know where Serena is! Oh my god this is too funny. If I remember right, a couple years ago you told me to forget her and never find her! HA! Amy, Amy, Amy. You funny little woman."

"Darien, I know you were at dinner with her tonight."

I stopped laughing. My face turned hard and cold once again.

"Yes, I did. Are you having her tracked?"

"Not me Darien, her husband."

_**

* * *

PAST**_

"OH MY GODDD! LOOK AT HER!" Lita shouted across the room as Serena entered.

"Serena, you look beautiful!" Rei squealed as she hugged her new friend.

"You are totally going to knock him dead!" Mina said from a chair with an ecstatic face.

Serena's blonde hair was all in curls that fell upon her smooth petite shoulders. She wore a long red ball gown that defined her curvaceous body. She wore light makeup and minimal jewelry but still glowed like a goddess.

"I am so nervous!" she laughed and tried to put on a nice smile but her stomach was full of butterflies.

"Here darling, have a drink" Lita said as she put a glass of champagne in her hands.

"Don't be nervous, Serena!" Mina put a comforting hand on Serena's shoulder, "My guy was a perfect gentleman last night"

"And remember this is an _escort service_ not a prostitution line" Rei said. Lita rolled her eyes knowing that Rei was definitely lying. Everyone knew that in reality these big rich business men were looking for a beautiful woman to put on their arm and warm up their bed. And if _Cashmere Escort Service Agency_ couldn't provide both those things then, there wouldn't be any money to buy pretty Valentino ball gowns.

"My, My, My…." A soft but demanding voice entered the room. Everyone turned their attention from Serena to the real woman behind it all. Amy threw her long blue hair behind her shoulder and crossed her arms, "Look at you".

"Oh, Miss Mizuno! Do you like the dress on me?" Serena asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes. You certainly will pay back all your dues with this dress on," She said, "Lita; give Serena the descriptions of the men, tonight."

"Well, Serena, tonight you and I both will be escorted by two dashing men to the International Communications Ball. Mr. Lewis and Mr. Morris are the presidents of the company L&M".

"_THE L&M_. The telephone company," Serena interrupted.

"That's the one," Lita smiled, "Anyways, this will be a breeze and before you know it you will be going out with by yourself. I will be there so you know what to do."

"Okay, well I think I'm going to go to the restroom," Serena said out loud looking straight at Mina.

As Serena walked into the marble floor bathroom, Mina was right behind.

"What's the matter, Sere?"

"I…Oh Mina, I'm so scared! I don't know how to impress business men, I just can't do this."

"Serena, I am telling you there is nothing to it. Hey, maybe you'll make one of those rich business men fall in love with you."

"Don't tease Mina, I am really nervous."

"Don't Be! Just treat this as a date!"

There was a knock at the door. Lita's voice rang, "Serena let's go!"

Mina pulled Serena into a hug and kissed her on the cheek, "It will be fine. Just be your absolute fabulous self."

Serena walked out of the enormous bathroom and joined Lita at the staircase. At the bottom she saw two very handsome men in tuxedos. Soon Serena was enticed by the aroma of the men and the luxury of everything around them.

"Remember," Lita whispered in her ears, "this is business. Don't say much unless they want you to. Be charming, not sluttish. Just follow what I do".

And that's what Serena did. She was led into a black limo and was fascinated by all her surroundings. The whole night was magical. The ball room was enormous and was filled with extravagance. She met so many famous beautiful people and her escort was certainly a work of art. She couldn't understand why he would need to buy an escort. He could definitely get any woman he wanted. His name was Jean- Paul Morris. He explained to her that his mother was French but his father American. He was raised in France and spoke perfect French, English, and Italian.

Serena nodded and smiled when she felt it was the right time. She did what Lita did. The only problem was that Lita always found something charming and witty to say, but Serena could barely string words together to make sentences.

Lita's sparkling black dress glistened with her creamy skin. The dress had a low cut that showed Lita's back. Apparently her date Mr. Lewis couldn't resist and cautiously but his hand on her back as they were dancing. Serena watched in shock as his hand kept lowering and lowering and Lita just kept on conversation as if she didn't feel anything.

Serena decided to not watch anymore and turned her attention back on her dinner and her "date". He had a very attractive accent and all the people at her table were very nice. Maybe this won't be too bad, she thought. Suddenly, she was pulled onto the dance floor by Jean-Paul.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Miss Serena?" he asked in his perfect English.

"Oh very much, Mr. Morris," She replied with her eyes cast down and her cheeks burning.

"Ah! No you must call me Jean-Paul!" he said with a cocky smile, "Mademoiselle, are you blushing…"

"I…Mr. Morris-"

"Jean-Paul!" he corrected.

"I…am not blushing, I just….well"

"You are very beautiful, mon amour" He said as he pulled her closer to him.

She suddenly felt very lightheaded. His green eyes look deep into her blue eyes and that was it. He kissed her lightly on the lips. Her eyes were dreamy and she couldn't believe what was happening.

"We must leave, mon amour," he hushed into her ears.

He led her back to the limo. Serena couldn't find Lita anywhere. In the limo, Jean-Paul touched Serena's lips delicately.

"Jean-Paul, where is Lita?" she asked concerned.

"She already left with Mr. Lewis"

"She did?"

He silenced her with a passionate kiss. She let his hands roam freely on her body. As he unzipped her dress, a feeling of anxiety came over her. In the back of her mind, she knew she shouldn't, but his touch was too intoxicating. Her exposed skin made her body shivered as it fell upon the cold black leather.

He kissed her body and whispered beautiful words of French that she couldn't understand. He was about to enter her, when he abruptly pulled off.

"What's the matter?" Serena gasped trying to catch a breath.

"I can't" He enigmatically said.

He zipped up his pants and turned away from her. Serena pulled her dress up and suddenly felt a wave of shame.

"It's not as though I don't want to," he finally said.

Serena glimpsed at him through the corner of her eye.

"I have been with many women, but I have never have found someone as invigorating as you, Mon amour"

The limo stopped.

Serena was about to get out, but he clenched her hand to immobilize her. She turned around with a tear in her eye.

"I have never done this before," she confessed, "This is my first time being escorted and I can't believe I almost had sex with you,"

"Don't feel guilty,"

"I don't. I just don't know what came over me,"

"Serena, you are beautiful and lively. Don't be sad. Just remember next time, you should be in control."

Suddenly, Serena realized what had happen. This was a test; a test to see if Serena would have sex.

Serena stepped out of the limo and tossed her hair back as he closed the door.

He rolled down the window and called out, "I will call on you next time, mon amour!"

_

* * *

**PRESENT **_

"Why would René Reynolds be following her," I asked trying to hide my displeasure of talking about him.

"As you know, he is a very powerful man, and as a powerful man he gets the best of everything. You should know since you own most of the tri-state publishing companies."

"Get to the point, Amy"

"Well, about a year ago Serena invited me to lunch which I found very surprising since she is not very fond of me since I made her leave you. Anyways, I went to lunch and it went fabulously, until the end. She told me that she wanted to leave René and asked for my help."

"Well did you help her?" I asked with concern.

"I couldn't. If I helped her, then that meant that I would definitely lose customers"

"How would helping Serena divorce her husband, hurt you?"

"René brought many of my customers to me, and he has been a very faithful customer himself. So if I upset him in any way he would without doubt take all the money from this establishment and my customers"

"So what happen to Serena?"

"I don't know. If she divorced him it would have been in the papers. So I just assumed that she didn't. Until two days ago, when René came for a visit, telling me that if I didn't help him find Serena he will take his business somewhere else."

"As fun as all this gossip is, I don't understand where I come in"

"You need to convince her to go back to René"

"Excuse me, but Miss Mizuno you must be off your rocker! First of all, I don't even talk to her-"

"You just had dinner with her!"

"Second of all, I will not help Mr. René Reynolds because frankly he can shove something up his ass! He should just take the divorce like every other man in America!"

I stood up and put my jacket on. This was enough craziness for one night.

"Stop right there Darien!" she yelled.

My hand was on the door knob about to turn. I could walk out of this office and be gone of Serena and Cashmere Escort or I could help a bitch with a lot of money and try to get the woman I love.

"I have a plan, Darien. A real one that could help both you and I! Come back here and let's do this the right way!"

Do I walk out? Or do I stay?

"What's the plan?" I at last said.

I guess there is no going back now.

_**

* * *

PAST**_

"You were initially only to make $2,000 last night. But it seems that Mr. Morris was so captivated by you, that he gave another $8,000." Amy reported.

"$10,000!" Serena screeched!

"Yes, apparently you were a big hit!" Lita exclaimed.

Serena smiled. She never thought that she would make that much money. After last night she felt so tainted. For now though she knew she would never have sex with any client unless she really wanted to.

"Serena, Mina, we need to talk about some rules,"

"Um…okay?" the two blondes said in unison.

"First, you both will be staying in apartment in Brooklyn since we cannot allow all of our girls to stay in the mansion. We will pay rent and food for you. You each will be given a cell phone that we will only contact."

"I will be going to be calling you to tell you when, where, who, and how to dress for an occasion," Rei said.

"Sometimes you will be with politicians, designers, married business men, actors, closeted gay men and even occasionally women," Lita included.

"The main idea is to make your client comfortable and be their ideal date," Amy insisted.

"How comfortable?" Mina asked

"Our two main rules," Amy continued, "First: You may or may not have sex with your client. If you do then that's your own situation. All our clients are screened for certain diseases, but that does not mean that we will turn them away if we do find out they have something. Second: You may or may not have boyfriends or girlfriends. If you decide to have one, then they better not get in the way of your work. You may not tell them where you work, because of legal situations."

"Well that's basically it!" Rei said, "I call you tomorrow!"

Mina and Serena left the offices with a feeling of uncertainty. As they were on the way to their new apartment they couldn't help feeling that they made the wrong choices.

"We can't get out of it now, can we?" Mina asked Serena.

"No, not really…but it's not so bad"

"Yeah…"

As they arrived at the apartment complex, they saw a handsome blonde and brown eyed man walking into their building. The man smiled and approached them.

"Hi, there," he said charmingly, "just moving in?"

"Yeah, actually" Mina said.

"I'm Andrew, but people call me Andy," he said with his hand out in front.

Mina shook it, smiled, and politely said, "I'm Mina and this is my best friend Serena,"

"Oh, well what are you guys doing in New York?"

Mina and Serena both looked at each other mischievously.

"We're models!" Serena exclaimed.

* * *

Hey guys well i hope you enjoyed!

Divine Miss J!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys!

well i'm pretty sure this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it to whoever is still reading this. Review it please.

**CHAPTER 8**

_**PRESENT**_

The limo that I was riding in swiftly entered the opening gate that shielded a gargantuan mansion. The driver opened my door and I took a deep breath and exhaled. There was no turning back. I stepped out onto the gravel and put my hands in my pocket, and went over the plan in my head once more. This was it. The "showdown" and I could either regret this forever or this might complete at last. Like many fools have said before, "it's now or never".

_**Two days ago **_

"I lied to you" she said to me unsympathetically, "but I won't anymore". Miss Mizuno combed a hand through her short blue hair and tugged on her deep blue Chanel suit.

"Really, that would be a change" I replied, then asked "Just tell me what you really want"

"I told you, I have a plan which you can have Serena and I can still have my business"

"So now you are saying that I don't need to convince Serena to go back to René, I can 'keep' her, you really are a bitch, Amy"

She laughed quietly and sat laid back in her chair and closed her eyes. She rubbed her temple and smiled. Never in her life had she been under so much pressure and it was just because of a young girl named Serena.

"Yeah, you're right Darien. Look, lets just please get through this together. We both know that if we bring down René, that it would take a lot of pressure off our shoulders."

"So what do you have in mind, Amy? How can I help bring this bastard down?"

**

* * *

**

**PRESENT  
**

_First you go to this secluded mansion in Belize. When you arrive you will be greeted by no one in particular. No one will know your name and no one will care why you are there. You will be arriving in luxury and everyone respects handsome men with money. There is a secluded beach, and probably you will see a beautiful girl with the scent of vanilla._

Sure enough she was there. Her golden hair blowing and her white dress left a hint of imagination as it stuck on her body cause of the blustery weather. She looked out into the ocean.

_Second, you grab her by the arms and kiss her. You will explain everything._

I walked down toward her; my heart was beating hard and fast. I felt as though I was going to fall and die. That wouldn't be good. So as I was walking down the steps and my shirt flapping around I couldn't help think, "God I hope she doesn't runaway." Then again where could she really go?

"Serena" I yelled.

She turned around shocked and surprised. Her eyes filled with tears. I approached her and with the palm of my hand caressed her cheek. "I'm not leaving and you're gonna love me, Babe" I instructed.

She smiled and a tear fell down. "Really, cause I already do love you, you ridiculous man"

I smiled and nodded. She reached up and kissed my lips tenderly for the first time in six years.

"I'm gonna need a little more than that" I charmed.

_Third, you get the hell outta there before the FBI raid the house.

* * *

_

_**Two Years Later**_

"_Yes, that's right John", a reporter answered in a chardonnay suit, "René Reynolds was apparently found guilty for 36 years because of stealing large amounts of money from many well known corporations" _

"_Now Mandy, since he is already 56, isn't it possible that he can die in prison. How is his family taking this?"_

"_It is indeed very possible he may die. Of course he has high-quality lawyers and they will definitely be appealing. AS for his family, he has no siblings and his very young ex-wife has not been heard from for two and half years"._

"_Two and half years; Wow he must have really done something to her!" he chuckled-_

Darien turned off the television and continued eating his bowl of Heart Smart cereal on the counter as he dangled his feet from the stool. Serena walked in with her hair wet and her robe barely on. She put her arms around her man's broad shoulders and kissed him delicately on his throat.

"Morning," He mangled out loud. His temperature was rising once again, Serena had that affect.

She giggled and searched for her fruity pebbles and milk. She sat next to him and began to messily devour her cereal. Amazed as always; Darien couldn't help but stare at her beautiful disarray.

"Come here," he invited as he picked her up as her legs without delay wrapped around his waist. She smiled big and this just aroused him more. He laid her down on their chaise longue.

"Don't you ever get tired?" She asked out loud, but then suddenly felt very aware as his fingers entered her.

"-Of you or sex with you? The answer will always be never babe" he replied and kissed her brusquely on her mouth.

"Good!" they rolled off the seat together, and she lay on top of him, still straddling him.

"Oh by the way, we have dinner plans with Mina and Andrew tonight at 8:00" She said.

"Well, what could we possibly do to pass the time?" he grinned.

"I think we could think of something"

"Yeah, well you know nothing can last forever, if you know what I mean"

"except time, that lasts forever" she giggled.

* * *

DIVINE MISS J

Review!!! Check out my new story coming out called, "My Mother's Lover" and my other story "Rich"!


End file.
